


Wings

by paranormalcy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex on a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to take you for drives in his Trans Am, sometimes they involve deep meaningful conversations, other times you stop and lay on the side of the road stargazing. Today Sam’s goal is to leave a perfect print of your breasts on the hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old now, I just gave it a bit of a refresh and made it a little more readable and (hopefully) in-character.

You stare out of the window as Sam winds his way down the back country roads - going for a late night drive has always been your favorite thing to do together with your clothes on and this roadtrip has just been an excuse to spend time together in Sam's Firebird Trans Am.

You love that car. You'd made a lot of memories in it together. Either while parked on the side of the road riding his cock in the driver's seat, blowing him while the traffic is slow, feeling his hand slowly sliding up your skirt or unfastening your jeans so he can finger you while you're stuck at a red light. Car sex is never out of the question for Sam, and if Sam wants sex... your legs are open for business. Always. It’s really hard to say no to him when he looks like that.

It’s getting dark out now and you haven't seen another car pass by in over an hour. You can tell Sam’s getting bored, "we could pull over and stargaze," you breathe; he likes doing that. He'd tell you about the stars, lying there on a blanket at the side of the road, you're almost one hundred percent certain he'd make half of it up but his voice had a strange effect on you; you could listen to him read the phone book and it'd be the greatest story you ever heard, so you'd lay there, you'd listen, and you'd fall slightly more in love with him.

He moves his hand off the gear shift and onto your thigh, " _ or _ ... we could pull over and see if your boobs leave a print on the hood."

You look over at him in amusement, "you really think the roads are  _ that  _ empty?" 

"Oh, darlin', I'm sure of it," he replies, flashing you a smile. He finds somewhere to pull over alarmingly quickly; he must've already seen it coming up, then the car is stopped and the engine is off and he's unfastening his seatbelt and getting out. 

You worry your lip for a second, then follow him. He was always one for taking risks, he got off on risks. You, however, would rather  _ not  _ go to jail for having sex in public. Sam probably already has... you had to admit when he told you he'd been in jail before, more than once, it was your first thought. 

He takes your hand and leads you over to the hood of the car; under the moonlight you can see the image of a phoenix painted on it, Sam sits you down by it's feet and you can already feel the chill from the metal, working its way through your jeans. "It's cold," you breathe.

"I know, darlin'," he breathes, "you'll warm up soon," his hand slides into your hair as his free hand cups your cheek. Then he presses his lips against yours, slow and deep, you feel his tongue tracing your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you can't hold out for long before you relent and let him push it into your mouth, his tongue licking against yours as your eyes roll back into your head, knees twitching open.

You can feel warmth between your legs, and the feeling of the cool metal beneath your ass has been forgotten. Sam pulls his hands away and unfastens your jeans, you push your hips up and let him pull them down your thighs, then his fingers are pressing against your clit through your panties, lightly stroking you through the material, you can't stop the whimper that escapes you as you wiggle and try to push yourself closer, get more friction. It doesn't feel good, not with the cloth in the way, it feels rough and scratchy, it's not giving you the friction you want from him.

"Sam,  _ please _ ," you breathe, the moment the words leave your mouth you're shocked. It's only been a matter of minutes and you're already writhing, desperate for him to touch you. You're not sure who or what Samuel Drake is - what he  _ really  _ is - but god, you're going to hell for this and you're pretty sure he's going to be sat on the throne waiting for you when you get there.

"Lift up your hips, babygirl," he breathes, you lay back and lift your hips up, he goes to slide your panties off but you beat him to it, pushing them down then settling your ass back down, hissing at the feeling of cold metal against your naked skin. 

He leans over you, his hands on either side of your body, looking down into your eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do to you," he breathes. You grab his shirt in your fists, your eyes turning dark as they stare up into his. 

"Let's see how resistant this paint is to vigorous fucking," honestly, you're not entirely sure he'd forgive you if the paint did get scratched, but from the look in his eye and the way he's breathing you're pretty confident he's too far gone to care. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a series of packets, dropping them onto your stomach, then he's unfastening his jeans and shoving them down along with his underwear. 

You search the packets for a moment and hand him the condom - you've been on the pill for months now but he's still insistent on keeping you safe - the other two are packets of lube, and once he's rolled on the condom he takes both from you and slicks himself up with them.

"Stand up," he tells you, you scramble to get up off the car, then you turn and let him push you down onto the hood, your hands curling into fists against the icy metal, his hand presses the top of your back down harder and you groan. Then he's lining himself up and pushing inside. You rock your hips back as he stretches you out, moaning at the feeling - it’s always felt so much better like this, deeper, dirtier... 

"I need to fuck you like this more often," he breathes, his hand sliding down your spine, following down to where it’s arched. 

"Yes," you gasp, "you do. Fuck, Sam, feels so good."

He leans down and kisses a trail from one shoulder, across the back of your neck, to the other, and you groan, trying to fuck yourself on his cock. " _ Sam- _ " his hips pull back a little and you push back on him, his cock sinking back into you as a moan spills from your lips. 

He laughs breathlessly, grabbing your hips and pushing you onto the hood, holding you down firmly as he starts to fuck you. Slowly at first, teasing you. Then slowly building up speed until he's pounding into you, every thrust effortlessly hitting your spot. Your hands claw at the hood, desperately trying not to scratch the paint with your nails as you try to find something to hold onto. 

The sweat that is starting to bead on both of you makes a chill go across your skin in the night air, despite how hot you are, the feeling reminds you just where exactly you are. "We're gonna get caught," you gasp. 

"We're not," he promises, grabbing a handful of your hair to tug your head back, kissing your neck, sucking on the skin roughly, marking you as his. You are gonna hate him for it later, but right now the feeling of his lips working against your neck is making your brain cease function.

"Gonna get arrested," you groan, the thoughts of being caught are honestly more of a turn on than you care to admit.

"Nope," his breath dances across your skin, "unless you're into that, in which case... I'll buy handcuffs," you're now fairly confident you are into it.

You gasp, "yes.  _ Yes _ !" God, you really hope no one can hear you.

He lets go of your hair and you hit the hood with a grunt, then he grabs your arms, yanking them firmly behind your back as it arcs. He leans down and growls in your ear, "you have the right to remain silent-"

You feel a wave of pleasure go over you as he continues to hammer your spot, "Sam, I'm gonna-"

He lets go of you with one hand and slides it between your legs, rubbing two fingers against your clit as quickly as he's fucking you; white lights dance in your vision and you swear you can see an angel. "Sam-"

"That's Officer Drake to you," he growls. You moan and he smirks, "you've been a very bad girl." You're already close and the idea that you're going to have an orgasm from Sam pretending to be a cop makes your cheeks flush pink. "How do we punish bad girls?" the fingers that are against your clit pull back and you whimper in response knowing exactly what's coming next.

His hand connects with your ass and you cry out, "that's right, babygirl," he breathes. You rock your hips back against him as he spanks you another two times, then his hand is back between your legs, fingers coaxing you over the edge. 

"Sam,  _ Sam- _ " you cry out as you come apart around him, your nails digging into your palms as you try to push back, keep him deep. Then you're quivering, your breath coming out in pants, "oh god, Sam." He releases your arms and you push yourself up on the hood, "can we change position?" you ask quietly, "I wanna watch you."

You're pushed back down slightly as he puts a hand on your lower back and pulls out, you straighten up and he wraps an arm around you as you turn, making sure you don't collapse on your shaking legs. He sits you down and ducks to pull your boot off, then he's helping you free your leg from your jeans and underwear so you can move freely. 

You grab the back of his neck, your lips colliding with his in a rough, heated kiss, his hands grabbing your thighs and pushing them apart. He drags you slightly further down on the hood, then he lines himself up, your nails clawing at his back as he pushes back inside, your moans muffled by his mouth. His hands hold your hips as he fucks you; slowly at first, then as your moans get louder he starts to pick up speed, moving a hand between your legs to stroke your clit, it doesn't take much longer for you to completely dissolve into moans, your head falling back against the hood of the car. "Sam-!"

"You like that, babygirl?" he breathes, his lips trailing down your neck, he starts sucking on your collarbone and you groan in response, his name slipping from your lips again.

Your breath hitches, tremors travelling through your entire body as you fall apart, slowly arching up underneath him as he touches you, his lips twitch up; he was gonna have to do this more often. You make a broken sounding noise, your nails digging into his back, his name slipping from your lips along with a string of curses. He moves his fingers away from your clit, his breath still heavy in your ear. 

He leans back away from you, hips still, smirking as he takes in the sight of you laying there on the car hood, the image of the phoenix obscured by your body, the wings seeming to sprout out from your sides like they belong to you. 

"Can you keep going for one more?" you hear yourself asking, your body crying out for more of him, you wish you were in a motel room, you wish you could feel his chest against yours, you wish you could go all night, you wish you could feel him finish inside you. 

"If you want one more orgasm, I'll give you one more," he promises, you nod, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull yourself into a position closer to upright, his hands move to your shoulder blades, holding onto you as he rolls his hips and starts fucking you again, much slower now, keeping himself deep. It only takes him a few thrusts to find your sweet spot, then he grabs your hips and starts angling every thrust towards it. You gasp, running a hand through your hair, pushing it back out of your face, nails digging into your own scalp as you tug your hair lightly. His eyes widen and his jaw falls slack, "tell me you're close."

You're on the edge,  _ already _ , so close your toes are curling over it, you gasp, and start trying to bounce on his cock, you squeeze your eyes shut and he curses, "eyes on me," you force them to open again and you get trapped in his gaze, he hold your hips tightly as he fucks you, your hands pulling at your own hair, chanting his name like a mantra. His fingers make their way to your clit once again, and one... two... three strokes later you're coming so hard you think for a moment that your heart has stopped. "Y/N," his hands slide up your shirt to grip your sides, his fingers digging in almost painfully, "I'm close, babygirl."

A few more thrusts and Sam slams you back onto the car hood, his hands holding your waist as he groans, riding out his orgasm. You blink up at the stars, slightly dazed from the... sudden lie down, the only sound is your breaths and it feels eerily quiet. He stays on top of you for a moment, his fingers stroking the sides of your thighs, then he straightens up, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Little bit," you admit reluctantly, he'd never hurt you in the past and you knew it was an accident. Plus, you  _ did  _ want to be closer to him. 

He grimaces as he helps you to sit up again, "I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it better?"

"No, no I liked it," you breathe, laughing a little. His lips twitch up, then he pulls out and ducks down to kiss the inside of your thigh, "when we find a motel we're gonna do this again, alright?"

"Mm," you nod, your fingers sliding into his hair, he nips your thigh with his teeth and you yelp, then he sucks at the mark he's made until he's satisfied with how the shade of purple he's marked you looks under the moonlight. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he stands back up and takes a step closer so he's between your knees. You cup his cheeks and press your lips against his.

"Pull up your pants," you breathe. 

He glances down quickly, "good call," your lips twitch up and he takes off the condom, quickly tying it and setting it down next to you before he's pulling up his underwear, tucking himself back away, then finally tugging up his jeans and fastening them. "Can you stand or are your legs shaky?" he asks.

You hop down off the Pontiac's hood and the moment your feet hit the floor your legs give, he catches you, holding you up, grinning at his work, "you alright there, doll?"

"Can't feel my legs," you laugh, he holds onto you as you take a step away from the car, then he ducks down and starts helping you dress again. He sits you back down to put your boot back on, lacing it for you. Then he stands and offers his arm, "milady, your car awaits."

You giggle as you stand, putting on your best attempt at a posh British accent you say, "thank you Samuel, you've been a massive help."

It's his turn to laugh, "massive, huh?"

" _ Enormous _ ," you say, exaggerating the word. 

He reaches around you to grab your ass and pull you closer to him, your hands rest on his chest as he wraps his arms around you, smiling down at you with a dopey love filled look on his face, "I love you," he breathes. 

"Oh, Samuel, I couldn't possibly..." you continue in the accent, pulling yourself away from him, "a  _ lady _ ... with the help! It's  _ improper _ ."

He shakes his head, smiling fondly, "does milady need a hand into the, uh... carriage?"

"Let's see," you say, returning to your typical accent, he holds onto your hand as you take a few steps, "nope, I think my legs are working again." He reluctantly lets go of you and you walk around to the passenger's seat, climbing in, "come on, if we don't find somewhere to sleep in the next half an hour I'm gonna pass out."

He smiles, "I'll be right there," he picks up the condom then asks, "pass me your bottle of water?" You ask why and he tells you, "there is currently a very nice print of your ass on the hood, not quite motel appropriate."

Your cheeks flush, "oh fuck," you grab the water and throw it to him through the open roof panels, he catches it and opens it pouring it all onto the hood, washing away the evidence of your escapade, then he pokes the condom into the empty bottle and climbs back into the car, discarding the bottle into the back. "Where to babygirl?"

"Bed," you reply, trying to suppress a yawn that's attempting to work its way up your throat, "you wore me out," you rub at your eyes and the yawn finally manages to escape you despite your efforts.

He seems pretty amused by your tiredness, and more than a little full of himself, "alright." He starts the car and pulls back onto the road, you worry your lip for a moment then you say, "Sam?" He looks over at you, just for a second, "I love you too."

"Course you do," he breathes, a smile pulling at his lips, "I am pretty incredible."

You shake your head, smiling fondly as you look out of the window, looking up at the stars in the sky. "Pfft, sure Sam," you breathe, "of course you are," you don't entirely disagree, you just wouldn't let him know that.


End file.
